Bin
:"I'm Bin. We live in the orphanage. At least, we used to, long ago. Before the waters came". :–Bin Bin 'was the ghost of an orphan boy who haunted the abandoned orphanage in the ruins of Old Tien's Landing with his friend, Miao. He gave the Player Quest: The Drowned Orphans. In Life :"As for Bin I recognize the name. A quiet boy, I think. I barely remember him".'' :–Kindly Yushun Bin, a resident of Old Tien's Landing, was orphaned at a young age and went to live in the orphanage run by Kindly Yushan. During the night, Yushan locked up the orphanage and went to drink at the Teahouse. When the Great Dam was completed and closed water from the backed up river flooded the town, including the locked up orphanage. :"As the water rose, we clawed at the door until our fingernails came off. Then we clawed at the window. When the water was too high, we clawed at each other. Then we stopped". :–Bin The orphans were unable to escape the flooding building despite their best efforts. Because they had no families of their own to look after them, the orphans were forgotten by the townsfolk and left to die. In Death :"We're tired, living one. We've been here for too many years. We just want to sleep, but we can't. Not until the mistakes of the past are undone". :–Bin Bin and Miao spirits could not leave the orphanage or find rest. During that time, Bin watched helplessly as Miao became "strange" and bloodthirsty. After the Great Dam was opened by the Lotus Assassins, the Player was able to enter the ruins of the orphanage. Bin met with the Player, along with Miao, and told their story. When the Player offered to help, Bin was uncertain as to how they might find peace, but after listening to Miao's comments he was struck with an epiphany. :"We can't have peace! But we can have revenge. Kill Kindly Yushan for me, big person. Kill him for abandoning us in the orphanage! Kill him for leaving our bones here to rot!" :"The bones! That's it! The orphan-master must bury our bones! He left us to this, only he can end it. If Kindly Yushan comes here and buries our remain, we can finally rest". :–Miao and Bin Bin requested that the Player bring Kindly Yushan to the orphanage to bury their bones. He felt that not only would it bring them rest, but it might help Miao to become less "strange." '''If the Player brought Kindly Yushan to the orphanage: :And had Yushan bury their bones: :"Thank you, living one. We can finally rest, because of you. We can finally be at peace". :–Bin :Bin was grateful to the Player and was allowed to fade with Miao. :And allowed Miao to take revenge: :"I wish you hadn't done that, living one. Yushan's death will free us from this place, but I'm afraid of what will happen to us now". :–Bin :Bin felt that he would remain lost forever and that Miao would become even "stranger". Then his spirit faded, though not in peace. If the Player killed Kindly Yushan and brought his head to the orphanage: :"I wish you had not done this, living one. There has been too much death already". :–Bin :Bin was worried about what would happen to them now, especially Miao. Then his spirit faded. :If the Player chooses to close the dam, then the Player is unable to complete the orphan quest. Thus the quest is removed from the Player's journal. Trivia *Bin is voiced by Beth Graham Category:People Category:Jade Empire Category:Quest givers